


Kai's Hoodie

by nyangnyangssaem



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubbing, only rubbing, taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyangnyangssaem/pseuds/nyangnyangssaem
Summary: Taehyun just wanted Kai's Hoodie, but unexpected event happened just to get it.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Kai's Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just an experiment project.

“Kai-ya, can I borrow your gray hoodie?”

“Oh? Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’, it’s cuz you’re wearing mine!”

“But you let me borrow it, what’s the fuzz?”

“That’s why I’m asking for yours?”

“Wait I think Yeonjun hyung has it?”

“Why would Yeonjun hyung have your hoodie?”

“I left it in the car last time, and he said he took it and it’s in his room. I forgot to take it back.”

“…”

Taehyun just looked at Kai

“…what?”

“Am I supposed to get it for you then?”

“Well, you’re the one borrowing it. You got my permission; you can get it in Yeonjun hyung’s room.”

“You’re really amazing, you know that?”

“Of course, I do.”

Taehyun just rolled his eyes in response.

Taehyun has been very cautious around Yeonjun. Sure, he jokes around him when other members are present but when they’re alone, it feels like walking on eggshells.

Why, you asked? It’s cuz he has a crush on the oldest member. Out of them five, they’re the first ones to be together during training days. Aside from his charming looks and exceptional talent at dancing, Yeonjun was caring to the younger trainees which made Taehyun fell for him even harder.

He takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door.

“Yeonjun hyung?”

There was no response.

“Are you sleeping?”

Then a voice behind the door said:

“No, wait I’m putting on pants.”

_Oh wow, imagine if I didn’t knock._ Taehyun thought to himself.

The door then opens with a half-naked Yeonjun. He had his black sweatpants on, a wet towel on his head and his bare torso.

Taehyun immediately diverts his eyes to avoid being caught checking Yeonjun out.

They have gone to the gym together and this sight is not new to him but every time he sees Yeonjun’s body, it still gives him a weird feeling.

Yeonjun doesn’t have those super toned abs, he doesn’t have the “baby belly” either but just the right amount of muscle made it somehow hot for Taehyun.

He snapped back from his thoughts when Yeonjun called him.

“What is it, Taehyun-ah?”

“O-oh, I was gonna get Kai’s hoodie. He said you have it in your room?”

“The gray one? Yes it’s in the closet, can you get it yourself? Just trying to dry my hair here.”

“S-sure.”

Yeonjun goes back to the mirror and continues drying his hair with the hairdryer, still naked.

As Taehyun walks towards the closet, his eyes naturally go to Yeonjun’s bare back.

_Imagine hugging hyung’s broad back._ He thought.

“Did you find it?” Yeonjun asked, breaking Taehyun’s thoughts.

He quickly scanned the clothes on Yeonjun’s closet, as if he was ‘looking’ for the clothes instead of other things.

“U-uh…” Taehyun stutters as he searches for the hoodie.

The sound of the hairdryer stopped and Taehyun tensed as Yeonjun appeared behind him. He can smell the soap Yeonjun used on his bath, the fragrance of shampoo and the proximity of their bodies nearly touching almost made Taehyun’s knees weak.

“It’s around here somewhere—here.” Yeonjun said and grabbed the clothe.

“T-thanks, hyung.” Taehyun said in which Yeonjun ruffled his hair in response.

Taehyun grabbed the doorknob and was about to open the door and leave when Yeonjun called back.

“Taehyun-ah…”

“Yes?”

Taehyun almost gasped when he turned around seeing Yeonjun standing so close to him.

“What do you think?” Yeonjun said, both hands on his waits revealing again his bare torso.

“A-about what, hyung?”

Yeonjun steps closer, slowly. He slowly took the hoodie from Taehyun’s hands and said in low tone:

“I saw you checking me out earlier. I’m giving you the chance now.”

“W-what?”

Yeonjun still walking towards Taehyun, their bodies almost coming into contact. He goes into the younger’s ear and whispered: “Do you like my body?”

That sends shivers down Taehyun’s nerves.

“H-hyung?” Feeling a bit confused with the sudden change in Yeonjun.

“You can touch it if you want to…” Yeonjun still whispering in Taehyun’s ear.

Taehyun’s heart is racing, still confused at what’s happening.

His quick wits came handy. He jokingly pushed Yeonjun but he latter didn’t budged.

“Eeiy, hyung what are you doing?” adding a chuckle.

But Yeonjun instead took the action differently from what Taehyun had expected.

“Yes, like that.” Yeonjun still in Taehyun’s ear.

This is getting out of hand but Taehyun couldn’t get out as his knees started getting weak as Yeonjun’s lips touch his neck.

“H-hyung…”

“Come on, Taehyun. I know you want this.”

He does, he really does but he’s nervous. Yeonjun was never like this around him.

Yeonjun grabbed one his dongsaeng’s hand and guided it from his chest down his body. Taehyun was stunned. His hand, really feeling Yeonjun’s body.

There was nothing but only heated breaths between the two, with Yeonjun giving pecks on the younger’s neck.

Taehyun felt something hard on his hand when he realized he reached Yeonjun’s member clothed in his sweatpants. The elder moaned at the contact.

“Taehyun-ah…”

Taehyun somehow relieved that Yeonjun is feeling good about his hand. He wrapped his palm around it, Yeonjun dropped his head on the younger’s shoulder giving in to the pleasure.

“Haaaa~”

Even with his sweatpants on, Yeonjun started thrusting on Taehyun’s hand.

“Haaaa, Taehyun-ah…”

Getting impatient, Yeonjun then again grabbed Taehyun’s hand and slips it inside his sweatpants.

_He wasn’t wearing an underwear?_ Taehyun thought.

“Please, Taehyun-ah…” Yeonjun was begging and kissed Taehyun’s neck.

Submitting to his hyung’s plead, Taehyun moves his hand up and down Yeonjun’s shaft, pleasuring him. Yeonjun’s kisses had gone rough on Taehyun’s neck, probably leaving marks. Taehyun felt hands on his back, caressing. Going to his chest, down his torso and finally entering the younger’s shirt.

Taehyun lets out a moan.

“Feeling good?” Yeonjun whispered between kisses.

He got another moan from the younger in response.

Heat intensifying, Yeonjun started playing with Taehyun’s nipples under his shirt.

“H-hyung…”

Yeonjun did not respond. His head dropped on Taehyun’s shoulder when he felt getting closer to his climax.

“Taehyun-ah…” he said and stopped the younger’s moving hand on his member.

“Stop.”

“O-okay, hyung. W-wait—” Taehyun shocked when Yeonjun lifted him up bride style.

“H-hyung what—”

Yeonjun dropped him on his bed.

“It’s my turn.” He said and started pulling Taehyun’s pants shorts down, revealing his underwear.

“This goes off too.” And pulled off the remaining clothing.

“Hyung!” Taehyun shocked.

Taehyun caught Yeonjun staring at his glory. Licking his lips like he was hungry for this.

Yeonjun’s face shifted to worry when their eyes met.

“Do you want me to stop?”

_Why are you looking at me with those eyes?_ Taehyun thought.

“N-no…I just…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything else.” He assures his dongsaeng.

He said then grabbed both of their shaft, together in one hand and started rubbing.

“Aaahhh hyung~” Taehyun moans.

Yeonjun lifts his head, eyes closed with pleasure.

It started with rubbing but now Yeonjun is thrusting on his hand.

“Ugghh, Taehyun-ah…”

Taehyun feels something from his stomach.

“Hyung I’m…close…”

“Me too, what should I do?” Yeonjun said and his thrust getting rougher.

Taehyun pulled his shirt up.

“Here.”

“Ah, ahhh~”

They both came, squirts of white landed on Taehyun’s stomach.

Catching their breaths, Yeonjun puts his forehead on the younger.

“Felt good?”

Taehyun nods.

Yeonjun kissed him on the cheeks.

“You like me, don’t you?”

“W-what?”

“It’s okay, you’re pretty obvious you know?”

“N-no, I—”

“It’s okay, I feel the same.”

They both smiled.

They all gathered at midnight after the food they ordered came.

“Kai-yah, I’m sleeping in your room tonight.” Yeonjun said.

Implying that he wants to be in the same room with Taehyun, Taehyun almost choked in his food.

“Oh why?”

“Just because.”

“Hmm, I’ll take my plushies with me.”

“Do whatever you want.” Yeonjun said and winked at Taehyun.

We all know what happened after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic on this community! I'll try to write more in the future!


End file.
